OCs needed!
by Babiwasabi
Summary: I'm writing a new story, and need OCs submitted by YOU! Review or PM me to submit a character.
1. Chapter 1

Submit your own OC!  
I am writing a story, and want original characters. Please submit your characters by June 1. I will be writing my story later. Only girl characters! I'm sorry. I find it harder to work with boy characters. I created some OCs myself. It tells you what information you need to include.

My own OC:  
Full Name: (First name, middle name, last name) Nikita Oddesy Criye  
Age: 12  
Godly Parent: (Minor gods allowed) Zeus  
Appearance: (Eyes, lips, nose, height, body structure, tan of skin, the basics and anything else you want to include) Blue eyes, thin lips, small nose, average height, kind of skinny, very fair skin.  
Style: (Choose one of the following)  
*Casual  
Sporty  
Girly  
Not Girly, Not Sporty, In-Between  
Personality: Always happy, loves telling jokes, when upset she glares, officient, wants to get things done as soon as possible. (Very mature for her age.)  
Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat, responsibility, archery  
Weaknesses: Stress, dealing with arrogant people  
History: (VERY detailed) Disowned by her Amazon mother, the queen, by force. Lived by herself for 4 years. Became a Huntress of Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Peoples of America and Beyond!  
I have something to announce: Now, I know that all of you LOVE Percy, and you think that Posiedon is cool, and awesome, and stuff like that. And I can't blame you. But when I was looking at the reviews and Private Messages, I got like 6-7 children of Posiedon! I know you think being a child of Posiedon is cool, but it's just unrealistic! You cannot have 6-7 children of Posiedon roaming around camp! So keep reviewing, but please, no more children of Posiedon! For those of you who chose Hecate and Asclepuis and those other gods, thank you! For those of you who chose Posiedon, thank you too for participating in my contest! Although, it's not really a contest because I am choosing EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!  
You're Welcome!  
Virtual cookies and butts for everyone! (::)(::) (_T_) (_T_) (_T_) The cookies are more like BUTTons. I make terribe jokes...


	3. Chapter 3

I got a some reviews that say,"Please pick me!" and again do not worry! I AM PICKING EVERYONE! I might change some children of Posiedon's parents, but still, I am picking everyone! Oh and what does SYOC mean? Submit your original character? BUTTS FOREVER! (_T_) (_T_) (_T_) (_T_)  
BABIWASABI!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!  
Thank you for all of you who sent in your original characters! I already have part of my story written out, but I'm just too lazy to write it out right now. I'm sorry! But, I will upload it soon. All the reviews I got were wonderful. I had a certain hater... If you're confused just go to the review page and the person who wrote it is "Stop Please". I also wrote a reply to that review. But, thank you again for all the OC submitions!  
BUTTons and Butts for everyone! (::) (::) (::) (_T_) (_T_) (_T_) (_T_) (_T_)


	5. Chapter 5

Main Characters List for OCs Needed

Mela Ebony Kulesa  
Hades

Indigo Winters  
Thanatos

Carina Thalassa Johnson  
Posiedon

Sea Jackson  
Posiedon

Zane Alexander Ryder  
Posiedon or Ares, I'm not sure yet.

Larrissa Grace Chantly  
Athena

Faine Musica  
Apollo

Catalina Jane Sage  
Asclepius, greek god of medicine and doctoring

Willow Elsa Black  
Tree Nymph

Sage Alyssa Paxon  
Apollo

Lucica Marie Vargas  
Nike

Victoria Alisson Locker  
Hestia

Marianne Le Blanc  
Zeus

Shelby Rose Crumbley  
Aphrodite

Christalia Lewison Fennec  
Persephone

Igniss Marie Bane  
Nike

Abby Apple Anne  
Apollo

Lucica Marie Vargas  
Nike

Evelyn Lily Nightray  
Hermes

Alana Abernathy  
Hecate

Samantha "Sam" Alexis Hather  
Apollo

Talia Shadows  
Hades

Ivy Hannah McFadden  
Hestia

**No, wait, I'm sorry. These are not the main characters, well they are but, its kind of impossible to have all of these be the main characters. So, I had an idea. Each chapter of the story is going to have a different main character. When you see the plot of the story you'll understand. So the top part was pretty much useless. But I guess this is going to make it easier for me. If I forgot one of your characters just tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! In case you didn't already know, I wrote my story for the this. It's called OCs Needed Story. I just wasn't sure if all of you knew about it.


End file.
